Fallen Angel
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Connor and Murphy have just completed another job, and everything went as planned, except an innocent girl became involved in the work of the twins. Can Cathy handle the twins at their worst? Murphy/OC. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter One

Fallen Angel

"Fuckin' hell. T'was supposed to be an easy job. In and out. One body. No mess." Connor sighed as he leaned back against the hard seat of the train as it thundered down the tracks.

"Look, I had no fuckin' idea that she would be there. I did my fuckin' research and she was supposed to be at work." Murphy said as he glanced over at the seat next to him. In the spot there was a young lady, who looked to be about 21. Her hair was matted with blood, she was bruised, battered, wounded, and her cloths were badly torn. She was alive, but just barely. Her eyes were closed and she was resting against the cold window. Murphy then turned to his twin. "What are we supposed to do with her? She was innocent"

"I guess we will just have to take her back to the loft with us and let her rest and heal." Connor replied as he looked through his pockets for a smoke.

"What about after that?" Connor shrugged. "I mean we fuckin' killed her Da and fuckin' kidnapped her, and she fuckin' knows we are the Saints now."

Connor put his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Murph. She is old enough to make her own choices. She asked that we take her away from that house. She wanted us to help her"

"I guess, but I only wish that she didn't have to watch us kill him" Murphy sighed as he rested his head on his twin's shoulder.

"Murph. She didn't want to look away. Ye remember what she said to him. She wanted tha fucker to die."

"_And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand…"_

_She looked right up at her father as the Saints cocked their guns behind his back. His face was full of fear and hatred. And she smiled. "This is what it feels like to know that your fate is in the hands of another, father." She spat._

"_...that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth unto Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be, In Nomine Patris, Et Filii, Et Spiritus Sancti."_

Connor looked at the girl. "I would have done the same if Da treated us like that"

"Why wouldn't she leave then? She is old enough ta be out on her own."

"I don't think she had anyplace to go Murph. She was trapped with tha' fucker. But you can tell she fought back in the end. She got him good, did you see some of the wounds she left?" Connor smiled.

"Yeah, but he still beat her half to death." Murphy sighed.

Connor stood up as the train came to a stop. "But he is gone now, and she is safe with us now." He grabbed his black duffle bag of weapons and motioned for Murphy to carry the girl.

"We will protect her now. Right Connor?"

"You're fuckin' right we will." Connor laughed.

* * *

'A warm bed. Clean bandages. Hot tea. Fresh cloths. Damn, she has it so much better than we do when we get shot.' Murphy laughed to himself. 'At least we didn't have ta heat up the iorn.'

He had been sitting over her like a hawk for the past three days, watching her for any signs of awaking or even movement. He wanted to be the first one that she saw when she awoken. He would be the one to assure her that everything was alright, and that she was safe, and she was finally free from her Da.

Murphy looked up as he heard his twin walk into their bedroom.

"Any changes Murph?" Connor asked as he threw his brother a pack of cigarettes.

"Well, she did move a bit…I think."

"Good. She should be wakin' up soon." Connor was silent for a moment as he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ye know, its weird going out with out ye Murph"

"Aye, I'm sorry, but she really needs someone ta look over her."

* * *

Connor stretched as he woke up from another peaceful nights sleep. He looked over to his twin's bed, and smiled. Murphy was still asleep in the chair, waiting for the girl to wake.

He got out of bed, pulled on some pants, and went over to Murphy. He carefully picked up the sleeping form and carried him to the still warm bed. He tucked Murphy in, just as Ma had while they were home in Ireland. "Sleep well Murphy"

Connor scratched his bare side as he walked barefoot across the cold, hard, cement floor. He headed to the kitchen to make some fresh tea. "I guess we will have to find another place for the girl to sleep. I can't let Murph sleep in a chair, and I can't let the girl sleep there either." He said to no one in particular.

"I do have a name you know." Said a soft female voice from the doorway.

Connor laughed as he began to boil water in a rusty kettle. "It's 'bout time you decided to wake up, hon." He motioned her to take a seat at the table. "Are ye feeling any better?"

"Much, thank you." She nodded. "And thank you for getting rid of…him."

Connor sat in the chair across from the girl as he began to look her over. Her blond hair was still matted with blood, but her face was now clean. She was wearing Connor's pajama bottoms that his Ma had sent him when his brother had 'conveniently' mentioned that he slept in the nude. She also had on one of Connor's sweatshirts with the sleeves rolled up, showing off a few of her scars.

"Aye, its what we do." Connor smirked.

"So you are the Saints."

"Aye, ye caught us red handed." He laughed. There was silence for a moment, as Connor got up to prepare some tea. "Ye know, me brother watched ye for three days while ye were sleeping. He was real worried about ye."

"Worried? About me?" The blond haired girl was shocked. She had never heard anyone say they were worried about her.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure ye were okay." Connor handed her a mug.

The two of them sat there in silence as they drank their tea. Merely sitting there and enjoying one another's company was enough for the both of them. Connor had left soon after he finished his drink. He told her he had some unfinished business to attend to at the local pub, and let her know that she was free to stay for as long as she needed to.

The girl looked around the small apartment and laughed to her self. "Just like his place." Small, dirty, and empty. She finished her tea, and headed to the kitchen to wash out her glass. She looked at the pile of the dishes and smiled. "Looks like they really could use the help of a female around here." Food caked on the plates, and dirty water in the sink.

As the plates were drying she wandered around the house for a bit, getting acquainted to were everything was located. She walked back to the bedroom that she had been sleeping in and shook her head. She began to sort out the dirty clothes from the clean ones and hung up everything that smelled clean.

Murphy was still asleep when she finished cleaning up after the boys. She knelt down by him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for everything my Saint."

She closed the apartment door behind her and pulled Murphy's sweater close around her as she walked down the street, away from the MacManus' home.


	2. Chapter Two

Fallen Angel

She smiled as she stepped into the warm sunlight and pulled Connor's sweater tight around her. She had never seen this part of Boston before, hell she had barely been out of her own neighbor hood. She was beginning to enjoy the sounds to the city, even if this was the 'bad' section of the city. She loved the happy, excited tones in the voices of the people who walked past her. Even the people whom she stopped to ask for directions were glad to help out in some way.

Even the people in the Laundromat were cheerful. "I really could get used to this" She smiled as she began to load the washer with the dirty clothes of the Boston vigilantes.

"Ye know, its not really good to talk to yerself in public." A warm, familiar voice spoke to her. She turned around and came face to face with Connor. "How are ye stranger?"

"You know, I still think we need to have a proper introduction, beings that you saved me and all." She giggled as she held out her hand to him. "My name is Catherine, Cathy for short."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ye 'Catherine, Cathy for short'. My name is Connor McManus" Her took her hand and shook it.

She playfully slapped him on the chest, "You know what I mean."

After everything had been washed and dried Cathy and Connor were ready to go. She slung the bag of clean laundry over her shoulder and Connor got the door for her.

"Any place in particular that ye want to go?" He asked.

* * *

'Take a deep breath Cathy. You can handle this, you have been in this house for years.' She slowly pushed the door open and took a deep breath as she stepped inside and opened her eyes.

_She closed the door behind her, and gasped as a blunt object collided with the back of her head. He was drunk again, that was a given, but this time it was different. He wasn't just trying to hurt her, he was trying to finish her off. She hit the floor hard, and lay there for a moment as she tried to gather herself._

_Groping around on the floor of the dark, silent room, she tried to find something, anything to help her out. She could feel the blood trickling down the back of her neck, as her hand grasped an empty beer bottle. She could hear his heavy breathing from the other side of the room._

_He was coming closer, his heavy footsteps echoed in her ears. As he turned around Cathy brought her herself to her feet and crept towards him._

"_Where are ya Bitch?" He cursed._

_She raised the bottle above her head. He was right there, just one more step._

_She brought the bottle down and it collided with his head. "Fuck you." She spat._

"_It has to be somewhere." Cathy cried as she felt around on the top shelf on the pantry. She knew that there was a gun up there, somewhere. _

_The room was silent until she heard the gun cock and she froze._

"_Looking for something, Missy?"_

_She turned towards the voice, and was looking at the barrel of a gun. She could see his finger on the trigger. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as she shifted her weight to her left leg. She was not prepared for this to happen. She slowly brought her hand down from the shelf, with a sharp knife in her hand._

_She closed her eyes as his finger tensed on the trigger._

_There was a gunshot, and a loud arrangement of curse words._

'_Why am I still standing?' Cathy slowly opened her eyes and saw her father kneeling on the floor, holding his arm, blood dripping to the floor._

_She slowly raised her eyes to the figure standing behind her father. She gripped the handle of the knife even tighter. He ran his hand through his dark hair. Another man, this one with lighter hair, came running into the pantry._

"_Murph, we have a huge problem. The girl is still home."_

"_I know." The dark haired one said, his eyes were on Cathy._

_The second man that Cathy saw grabbed her father off the floor, and pulled him to his feet. She watched as her father was forcefully dragged from the room. As she went to follow the dark haired man stepped in her way._

"_Ye don't want to see this."_

"_Yes, yes I do."_

_He was placed on his knees in the center of the living room. They booth stood behind her father, their guns placed at the back of his head._

"Cathy."

"_And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee…"_

"Cathy."

"_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand…"_

"Cathy." Connor called again.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Are ye sure that ye are up for this?" He asked, not trying to shield the concern in his eyes.

"Well, I might as well, I'm already here, right?"


	3. Chapter Three

Fallen Angel

Murphy slowly opened his eyes, the warm sunlight shining on his face. He yawned as he rolled over to look out the window. The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the sky. He sat up in Connor's bed and looked at his surroundings. His eyes scanned the room, and came to a stop at the empty bed. His empty bed.

"Where the fuck is she!?" He cried as he bolted out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen, sliding on his socks as he tried to stop. Connor was sitting at the table, a cup of fresh coffee in his hands.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth, there is a lady in the room." Cathy joked as she walked into the kitchen. Murphy only watched as she took a seat next to Connor at the table.

"How are ye feeling?" Connor asked as he smiled at Cathy, passing her a cup of the strong coffee,

"Much better, I just had to change some of the bandages, and clean some of the wounds." She replied.

Murphy walked over to her and gently pushed the back of her shirt up a bit, she was startled by the contact, but she did not protest as he began to look at some of the scars and welts on her back. "Did he really do all this to ye?"

She slowly nodded in response, as he traced his calloused finger over a long, dark scar along her side. His hand lingered for a moment before he moved on. She flinched as he touched one of the newer bruises on her back.

Connor pulled away, and pulled her shirt back down quickly. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't mean to, and I'm fine, really." She missed his gentle touch on her skin.

"I didn't want to hurt ye anymore than ye already are." Murphy turned to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. "Ye don't deserve ta be hurt anymore." Connor stood up and went to his brother, and placed his hand on his twin's shoulder.

"Murph, she is fine, ye didn't fuckin' hurt her, right Cathy?"

"Right." She replied. "I'm fine, really I am." Murphy pushed past both Connor and Cathy and headed out to the living room. Cathy looked back at Connor. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but he just gets like that sometimes." Connor sighed. "I better go see if he is alright."

"No, I'll go."

* * *

She stood at the doorway for a moment as she watched Murphy get comfortable on the sofa. She slowly stepped towards him, the floorboards creaking under her light steps. "Please, tell me what I did wrong."

"Ye should of fuckin' left." Cathy looked at him questioningly. "Ye should of left his house. He could have fuckin' killed ye that night."

Cathy looked down at her feet. "I know." She sighed.

"When I found out that ye were in that house I was fuckin' scared to death."

"Why? You don't even know me." She took a seat on the sofa next to the vigilante.

"I hate to see innocent people get hurt." He sighed. "Its not right."

"Murphy, look at me. I am fine." It was because of him that she was not too badly hurt, but she could not get that through to him. "I'm not hurt because you were there to save me." She looked him in the eyes. "You were not only a Saint, but my guardian angel that night. You saved me once from death, and you saved me forever from my father. Thank you."

Murphy nodded as he placed his hand on Cathy's face, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I don't want to see ye hurting anymore, that's why Connor and I chose him as our 'job'."

"How did you find out about him? How did you know what he was doing?"

"Paul Smecker told us."

"The FBI agent?" Murphy nodded.

Cathy had talked with Mr. Smecker one afternoon when she had left her fathers house. He had reported her as a missing person, and Smecker had found her at her favorite diner. He bought her lunch, and took her home. She had confided in him. She told him her story, and he had promised to keep it a secret.

"That bastard." She laughed. "He told me that was out little secret."

"He told us that yer father was abusing ye, and that ye needed help."

"_I have a new job for you boys." Smecker spoke to the twins over the phone. His voice was full of solemn._

"_Is it the Mafioso?" Connor replied as Murphy tried to listen in on the conversation._

"_No, this is worse than the mafia."_

"_How so?" _

"_There is a young lady that I have recently met, and she needs a Saint to take care of her father."_

_Murphy took the phone out of Connor's hands. "Abuse?"_

"_Yes. But there is more. Its also a matter of control and freedom." Abuse. That was the only word that Murphy needed to hear. He handed the phone back to Connor._

"_Does she want him gone?" Connor asked._

"_Yes."_

"I did need help, and you, Connor, and Smecker were the only ones to realize that. Thank you."

"But why didn't ye leave him?"

"I couldn't" She paused for a moment, before looking him in the eyes. "The past is behind us. There is now way to change it now, and there is no going back. I can not change the fact that I stayed with him, and I can't change the fact that he hurt me."


	4. Chapter Four

**Fallen Angel**  
Chapter Four  
By Mikomi Hatake  
Chapter edit: January 1, 2007

The twins sat on their sofa in the living room, the television on as only background sound to their conversation. Cathy was asleep on Murphy's cot, her first day awake after the incident, as Connor now called it, had been very tiring for her.

Murphy laid his head on Connor's shoulder and sighed. "Can we keep 'er?"

"She is not a fuckin; dog, Murph." Connor replied as he looked down at his twin. "She will want to go home soon." Even though she had not mentioned leaving to the twins, Connor did not expect her to willing stay with them, after all, the were the 'Saints of South Boston.'

Murphy nodded and sighed again.

Connor knew how Murphy was feeling. After Rocco's death, and there Da returned home to Ireland the twins were hoping for another companion in their lives. But they were afraid to let another into their lives, in fear of loosing them like they did their Da and Rocco. Even though they did not know the girl all that well Connor and Murphy had really taken to her.

Connor had never seen Murphy worry about someone as much as he worried about Cathy. It was like an unspoken connection he had to the girl. Connor liked the girl too, because in a way she reminded him of Rocco.

"I want her to stay." Murphy pressed into his twins arm and closed his eyes.

Connor placed his arm around his brother. "I know. I do too.

* * *

She pushed her now clean blond hair out of her eyes and looked up at the sky at the stars, above the building tops, barley visible in the city night. Cathy sighed as she placed her forehead against the cool window and closed her eyes. 'I don't want to go back there. I don't want to face those memories again.' She knew that she would be unable to face that house again. "I can't go home." 

Murphy stood silently in the old doorway watching Cathy as she placed her hand on the dirty window. She bowed her head and mumbled something that Murphy assumed was a prayer.

As Cathy finished her prayer she leaned forward and kissed her hand. "Rest in peace you bastard."

As Murphy leaned on the door frame the floor underneath him groaned. Cathy's head shot up and she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt ye. I just needed to get something." He quickly grabbed the blankets off of Connor's cot and turned to leave.

"You're not staying in here?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Connor thought it would be best if ye slept alone, he figured ye would want some space."

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess." She sighed.

Murphy could hear the disappointment in her voice. A smile came to his face. "Ye can join me and Connor on the sofa if ye wish." Cathy nodded and grabbed her pillow.

* * *

Connor had already pulled the sofa into a bed by the time that Murphy had returned with the blanket and the blond girl. Murphy tossed the cover on the sofa bed and motioned for Cathy to climb on. "Make yer self at home."

Cathy clambered onto the sofa, and took the middle as her spot. Connor chose the space to the left of her, leaving his twin with the right side.

Murphy sat on the edge of the pull-out bed and removed his shoes. He flung them across the room one at a time, and they both landed by the door with a 'thunk.'

"Oi. Ye want to be a bit more fuckin' careful next time, ye might actually fuckin' wake someone up." Connor reached across Cathy, in attempt to smack his twin upside the head.

Murphy grabbed his brothers hand as it neared his head, and he pulled it towards him, pulling Connor down hard across Cathy.

She groaned as Connor's weight was brought down upon her. "Get off of me you oaf."

A sly smile came to Connor's face. "Hey Murph."

"What Connor?" He laughed. He knew exactly what poor Cathy had in store for her.

"Do you think our new friend here is ticklish?' He sat up and straddled Cathy's waist. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "The safe word is magnolia." Cathy looked at him questioningly, but before she knew what was happening, Connor had his fingers at the hem of her shirt, and they were working their way under her shirt.


	5. Chapter Five

**Fallen Angel**

Chapter Five

**A/n: **Woot. I finally ran out of things to do, and thus I present you with another episode of Fallen Angel, and yes, I did go back and change things in each of the previous chapters, in an attempt to keep the story rolling. Its nothing totally drastic though.

**Fallen Angel**

Murphy watched her tremble under his brother's form, and he couldn't help but smile. She was in for a treat. Connor's tickle fights were always more Connor tickling, and his victim squirming all over the place. If Connor had any special talents, it was what he could do with his fingers.

Murphy watched as his twin's fingers slid under Cathy's shirt, and traced up and down her sides. He closed his eyes and threw his head back onto the pillow. He tried to block out the sound of Connor's voice, and focus on Cathy's laughter. She sounded so happy, like she belonged there, under him.

He just lay there as the giggling stopped. He could feel Connor move off of Cathy. His eyes remained shut and the bed shifted and someone climbed onto of him.

"Oi, Connor, get the fuck off of me." Cathy laughed as Murphy opened his eyes and saw her sitting lightly on his hips. He looked over to where his twin was supposed to be sleeping, and found it empty.

"He's not here to save you now Murph." She giggled leaning towards him.

"Aye, but I don't think I will be needin' any help." He smirked as he grabbed Cathy's wrists and brought her close to his chest. Murphy heard her gasp as he flipped her underneath him. He smiled as he now sat atop of the blond haired girl. "I think ye will be needing the help me love." Murphy whispered in the girls ear, as she shuddered from the light touch of his breath on her skin.

He could feel her pulse quicken, and her breathing became labored underneath his trembling form.

* * *

Connor stood against the doorframe watching the current scene unfold. He knew not to let Murphy go to far with the girl. She was an innocent, and he wanted her to remain that way. No feelings for the Saints, or there would be hell to pay. Her life would be in danger, just as the twins would be.

But his twin looked so happy with this girl. He almost looked innocent. Of course he knew that Murphy and innocent were two words that did not belong in the same sentence. But they just seamed to fit in this one case.

Connor left his twin and his victim as he went to the kitchen for a quick beer. He could hear her stifled giggles threw the paper thin walls of the crummy, rundown apartment, and all he could do was smile.

He took another sip of his beer before he pulled out his smokes and lit one up. When Connor was finished with his little refreshment break he trudged back into the living room where both his twin and their innocent girl were channel hopping on the old television. They finally settled on the movie Rocky.

It was almost one in the morning, and by the looks of things none of them would get to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

By the time the film had ended Cathy was asleep, her head resting on Murphy's arm, and his twin had his head on his chest.

"I feel like a god damned pillow." He muttered to himself.

For Murphy McManus it was a long night. By the time he was able to roll both his brother and Cathy off of his body, he no longer had the desire to curl up under the warm blankets and fall asleep.

As he traipsed around the kitchen, deciding what to _attempt _to make for breakfast, his mind kept wandering back to the girl asleep in the bed next to his twin. He had to admit that he found her quite attractive. Not that he was shallow or anything, but looks were _something_ to every male.

Murphy began to set the table, something which was rare for the tiny card table. They were lucky if they could find a clean plate to eat on, but someone had conveniently washed all the dishes, and even placed them in the cabinet for future uses.

Of course he knew who that someone was. Her name was Cathy, and she was an innocent girl. And a saint could never become involved with an innocent. It would put them all into terrible danger. An ordinary innocent civilian could easily be overtaken by the Mafioso, or anyone who really wanted to be rid of the South Boston vigilantes. But what if Cathy wasn't so ordinary?

So what was the strange attraction he had to the abused girl? Why had he spent three long days watching over her?

Murphy sat at the small card table and rested his head in his arms. His mind pondering the many questions that rushed through his brain at the thought of Cathy. Sure he had done his research on the girl, before they went in and did their job. He had done it many of times before. But he had never gone into the jobs liking a female that they had never met, merely stalked.

In the few days before the murder of her controlling father he had followed Cathy like a hawk., learning her daily schedule. Of course he never thought she would leave work early that day. He just _assumed_ that she would follow her plans. And now Murphy knew the true meaning of assume.

It was something his Ma had taught both of her sons while they were home in Ireland.

"_Ye never assume anything, ever." She would always start the lectures off exactly the same. It was at this point where Connor would roll his eyes, and his twin would try to escape from the long speech that was in store for them. "Because if ye do…"_

"_You make and ass out of ye and me." The twins would finish the sentence for their Ma, before she finished her rant about patience and responsibility, and Murphy's undying love for assumption. _

* * *

Cathy stood outside the kitchen, watching Murphy battle with his inner turmoil. She could see the distress on his face as he tried to sort out his emotions. She was tempted to make a noise. A sound, anything to drag his attention away from his inner battle, but she was unable to. She merely turned back to the living room, and held light conversation with Connor McManus until Murphy came out to announce that breakfast was served.

**A/n: **I really do not like this chapter at all, so I can guarantee that I will come back later on and rewrite it. I will probably just scrap it and start all over.


	6. Chapter Six

Fallen Angel

Author Notes: I am currently working my way back into the fan fiction scene. I will be starting off with shorter chapters, and slowly making my way into longer updates. The only reason why I am finishing this story is for BelhavenOnTap and Jason. I am also going back and fixing all the chapters, just to clear things up and to fix my horrible spelling and grammar.

After breakfast was over Murphy had managed to escape the dreaded chore of washing dishes. Cathy took his place and washed while Connor dried the dishes, and placed them in the cabinets. They held a small conversation while they worked, talking about their jobs, and hobbies. Connor found out that Cathy was a kindergarten teacher, and on her summer break from school. He also discovered that she enjoys cooking and reading.

While they were working, Cathy kept looking over towards the living room, where Murphy sat glued to the television. Connor noticed this, put aside his wet towel, and placed his hand on the girls shoulder. She relaxed under his touch, and gave him a slight smile. "If ye like him just tell him."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Its that obvious huh?" He nodded and gave her a small smile in return. "I can't help it. I've never had anyone care for me before."

"Murphy has never really had the chance to take care of anyone, let alone anything." He smirked. "Ma never let him walk the dog, or even water the flowers. She never trusted him ta remember."

Cathy gave a slight giggle and turned back to the dishes. "Poor Murph."

"Aye. I think that's why he's takin' a liking to ye. Ye actually gave him a chance to take care of ye."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice now did I?" Cathy joked. She turned once more towards Murphy in the other room, and gave him a small smile, hoping that he noticed.

Murphy slipped into the living room, and took his place on the couch. He reached for the remote and began to look for a movie. He took a quick glance to the kitchen, and noticed that Cathy was deep in conversation with his twin, smiling and laughing at his comments. Murphy gave a solemn sigh as he turned back to the television, wishing that it was him in the kitchen, and not his brother. Every few moments he would find himself turning to the pair in the kitchen, straining his ears to hear their conversation. Eventually he gave up as Cool Hand Luke began to play.

Once the kitchen had been cleaned Connor made his way back to his room, leaving Cathy to herself. After rummaging through the cabinets, she pulled out an old tea kettle and began to boil a pot of water. She grabbed two clean mugs and waited for the kettle to whistle. After making two cups of tea she made her way to the living room.

During a commercial break she approached Murphy slowly, with a small smile on her face. "I made you some tea."

Murphy took the glass, and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Thank ye."

"Your welcome." She slowly lowered herself next to Murphy, careful not to spill her tea, or irritate her wounds.

Murphy unconsciously placed his arm around Cathy as she leaned into his body. "Are ye comfortable?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Very."

* * *

Connor sat on his bed with his back against the wall. He had a perfect view of the living room, and he was able to keep an eye on his twin. He smiled as he watched his brother pulled Cathy in closer to his body. He was glad that Murphy was finally allowing someone else into his life. Into their lives. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Fallen Angel

Author Notes: So I was able to post this a whole lot sooner that I had hoped, and I am super excited for it. Also, I would really like some feedback on this story. Hint hint.

As the movie wore on, Cathy found herself snuggling deeper into Murphy's body. Her breathing slowed down, as she began to relax, and soon she found herself asleep in the arms of her savoir. Murphy looked down as she unconsciously tried to move closer, and gave her a smile. He placed his head on top of hers, and gave into slumber.

Connor slipped past the couple on his way to the door, and gave a slight smile as he grabbed his coat. He stepped outside, and locked the door behind him. He pulled out a cigarette as he walked the streets of South Boston, looking for a small diner. He quickly pulled out his lighter, blocked out the wind with his hand while he lit up is smoke, and shoved the lighter back into his coat.

As Connor pushed open the door to the diner he found just the person he was looking for. Paul Smecker sat at a small table, near the back of the restaurant, with his back to the door. He made his way to the FBI agents table, and sat down. They exchanged a quick nod, as they went about ordering lunch.

After the waitress collected the pairs order, Connor finally decided to speak up. "Why did ye call me 'ere?"

"This is hard for me to say," Paul gave a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. "But I believe that you need to stop this, at least until the media dies down a bit. Its too dangerous right now." Before he could continue on he was interrupted.

Connor gave a slight nod, and without a second thought he responded. "Aye, I believe ye are right."

Paul stopped for a moment and gave a laugh. "That went so much better than I planned. I really expected you to put up a fight about it."

"Murphy is the one ye have to worry 'bout now."

"Maybe, just maybe with this new girl around he will realize how dangerous the job can be."

"If not ye can always 'ave Cathy talk some sense into his thick skull."

When the waitress arrived with their food they were forced to stop their conversation, and opted to talk about the innocent girl that was crashing at the McManus residency. The older man filled Connor in on her home life, and everything he learned about her from their conversation at this very diner, only months prior.

It was a simple story really. Cathy's father lost his job when she was very young, and he blamed it on his wife. He began drinking, and hitting her mother as the result. Not soon after her mother walked out, leaving Cathy with a monster, and it only escalated from there. She did her best to cope, and managed to escape sometimes, other times she was not so lucky. Paul found her on one of the unlucky days, promised to help her, and that is what led her to the Saint's door.

* * *

Cathy's eyes fluttered open as Murphy pulled her closer to his body, mumbling slightly in his sleep. She smiled as she placed her head back on his shoulders and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

Connor quietly unlocked the door, and slipped inside. His twin was still sleeping on the couch, but his blond haired companion was out of sight. He walked past his brother and headed towards the kitchen for a beer. He stopped when he noticed was Cathy in the kitchen, and watched her from the doorway as she went about starting dinner.

"Ye don't 'ave to keep feedin' us ye know."

"You don't expect me to let you live of off beer and smokes do you?"

"We 'ave before."

Cathy just shook her head and muttered something under he breath about all men being lazy.


	8. Chapter Eight

Fallen Angel

"_Love is not a feeling, its an ability." _- Dan in Real Life

Connor and his twin sat at the kitchen table, discussing their current situation with hushed voices. He was ready to lay low for a while, and put a slight hiatus on being a Saint. As he explained his reasoning for his sudden decision, Murphy could only nod his head and agree.

There had been a lot of media coverage over the last few weeks, and Agent Smecker was afraid that their identities would soon be uncovered. Connor informed his brother that Paul was looking for another apartment for them, one a little less dingy than their current residence. Something with a little more space for the three of them, if Cathy was willing to stick around.

"Ye can't just pack up an' drag 'er along." Connor tried to keep his voice down. "Women don't like that kind of thing."

"Aye, but we can't just leave her here."

"Ye need to talk to her, and let her know the situation." Murphy nodded as Connor stood up. "I 'ave to get going. I'll meet ye at the pub later." He reached for his coat, and headed towards the door. He had another meeting with Paul Smecker about their decision on putting a hold on the Saints.

Murphy made his way towards the bedroom looking for Cathy. He pushed open the door to his room and found her sitting on the window sill, looking out over the city. She turned her head towards the creaking of the doorframe and gave him a small smile. He made his way towards her and knelt down next to her. They sat in silence as the sun began to set.

"I 'ave ta meet Con at the pub in a little bit. Would ye care to join me?"

"Of course."

When Murphy first led Cathy into McGinty's he could feel her tense up at the atmosphere of the bar. It was much louder than she was used to, even though there were only a few customers at the counter. Murphy led her to the far end of the bar and motioned for her to sit down. The bartender, and elderly man, made his way over to the pair.

"W-w-what can I get for ye lass?"

Cathy merely shrugged her shoulders and turned to Murphy as she spoke, "I'll have whatever he has." The bartender turned to Murphy and asked him the same question.

"I'll 'ave the usual, Doc."

He nodded and made his way back to the center of the bar. He returned a few moments later with two cold bottles of Guiness. Cathy was the first one to take a sip of her drink, after a moment she brought the bottle back to her lips at took a swig of the alcohol. Murphy then followed her lead.

"I never thought of ye as a drinker."

"On occasion. I just tend to stray away from it, with my father and all." Cathy replied as she set her drink down.

They sat there in silence as they finished their drinks. Cathy kept glancing around the bar, her eyes never keeping focus on one thing.

"Are ye okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed. "I just keep thinking _he_ will walk in at any moment."

Murphy place his hand on her leg. "He will never hurt ye again."

It was the comforting gestures, meaningful conversations, and light touches that was causing Cathy to fall for the South Boston vigilante. Doc soon brought them both another cold beer, and took away their empty glasses without a word. As she took the first sip she noticed that Murphy's hand was still on her thigh, but she chose to keep mum about it.

By the time that Connor made it to the pub a considerable amount of alcohol had been consumed, but they both held their composure well. Murphy was sitting very close to his female companion, with his arm slung over her shoulders, and her head on his. Connor could only smile as he slid onto the stool next to Cathy and ordered a Guiness. He had a lot of drinking to catch up to.

**Author Notes: **I'm hoping to make the chapters longer in the future. But for now I'm just happy having an update that didn't take a year to write.

-Mikomi


	9. Chapter Nine

Fallen Angel

Author Notes: I cracked up the entire time I was writing this, this was a first time thing for me. Not a lemon. Its fairly short, but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. 

Cathy pulled the covers over her head as the light shone through the open curtains. She felt something move next to her, and looked over as Murphy slung his arm over her body, and pulled her closer. She screamed when she felt his warm flesh on hers, and pulled him out of a sound slumber. She pulled the covers around her bare body, and Murphy shot out of the bed, and onto the floor. 

"What the fuck was tha' about?" Murphy yelled as he stood up, clad only in his blue boxers.

"What happened last night?" Cathy was close to tears. She tried to bring back memories of the night before. She remembered the alcohol clearly. 

_As the trio left the bar Cathy huddled close to the shorter twin, and clung to his arm. He placed his coat around her shoulders and smiled down at her. As they approached their apartment complex, Connor was the first one to enter the apartment, and disappeared into the bathroom. Murphy dragged the blond girl into the bedroom, and pushed her onto the bed. _

_Murphy clambered onto the bed, and hovered atop her trembling body. She hesitantly reached up and grabbed the hem of his shirt. In one fluent swoop she pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the other side of the room._

_He reached down to capture her lips with his own, and began to fumble with the buckle on her belt. He slid the buckle open as Cathy's hands were roaming through his hair, and their tongues began a battle for dominance. He slid her pants off with ease, and began to work on unbuttoning her top._

Cathy's face turned bright red as she remembered what she could of the previous night. "D-did we actually do it?" She stammered.

Murphy looked down at his boxers, and then he pulled back the covers on his bed. "Only if ye can fuck in those."

Cathy looked down to see she had on a strapless bra and her pink panties from the night before. She began to laugh as she realized that nothing could of happened between the two of them. "So how far did we actually go?"

Murphy blushed slightly. "I remember ye know how to kiss." He reached down by the side of the bed and grabbed his pants that were discarded in their hast the night before. 

Cathy could fell her face turn bright red, and she buried her face into the covers refusing to look at the Irishman as he finished dressing. "You didn't answer my question."

"Don't worry. Ye didn't do anything." Murphy pulled the covers away from Cathy and gave her a big grin. "Now get out o bed. Ye need to make breakfast."


	10. Chapter Ten

Fallen Angel

Connor grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and took a seat at the small kitchen table. He was looking over a list of apartments that Paul Smecker had found for them to live in. Three of the listings had a bright red circle around them. All three possible apartments were located in Chicago, Illinois. The very same city that Agent Smecker was being transferred to at the end of the month.

Connor looked up as Cathy and his twin walked into the kitchen. He gave Murphy a not so subtle wink, and Cathy caught it. She began to blush heavily. The twins both tried to stifle their laughter, but couldnt. Cathy turned to leave the kitchen, but Murphy grabbed her arm, and pulled her against her chest.

"Don leave luv. We don mean any harm." He placed his head on her shoulder and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Aye, yer just so much fun to tease." Connor said as he took a sip of his beer.

Murphy kept his arms around the blond girl as she spoke. "If ye were to leave who would me brother pick on?"

Connor snorted. "Ye of course."

"Yer not helpin me cause here." Murphy sighed.

As the twins began to bicker, Cathy was able to escape Murphys grasp and made her way to the small refrigerator. She pulled open the cooler and groaned when she saw the contents. One half drank beer, and something that once resembled a slice of pizza. She closed the door with a heavy sigh, and turned to look at the boys.

"Whats wrong?" Connor asked.

"There is absolutely nothing editable in that box you call a fridge."

"What about me leftover pizza?" Connor asked.

"Its green."

"Well than ye will just ave to go shopping." The other twin joked. "An maybe ye could bring back more beer?"

Cathy laughed as she sauntered past Murphy and out of the small kitchen. "You are going with me."

"An what makes ye think that?"

Cathy turned to look at the dark haired man, "I was thinking we could finish what we started last night, after we go shopping." That really caught is attention. He quickly grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. She could hear Connor trying to hold back his laughter as the other twin followed her out the door.

As the door closed behind them Connor heard his brother ask, "Really?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Fallen Angel

"_So go ahead. Fall down. The world looks different from the ground."_

Author Notes: Nope, I can't think of anything to say…I finally found the time to get this typed up. There shouldn't be too much left of this story. Thank goodness.

The sound of laughter could be heard from down the hall as Connor walked into the kitchen. The giggles got louder until the sound was right outside the door. There was some fumbling, paper bags falling, some cursing, followed by more laughter. Connor grabbed his coffee and sat down at the small table.

The door was pushed open, and Murphy came staggering into the small room, his arms full of bags. Cathy was right behind his twin. Connor snickered as the woman placed her single bag on the table.

"He wouldn't let me carry a damn thing."

"Ye got to carry the fuckin' eggs." Murphy mumbled from behind the pile of groceries he was holding.

"Only because you dropped them, twice."

"Well I didn't break any."

"Because I caught them."

Connor just sat there and watched as his twin and his friend argued like an old married couple. He snickered as he imagined an older Murphy sitting in a rocking chair bickering with an equally old Cathy.

"What the fuck is so funny?" The dark haired twin asked.

"Ye."

* * *

The trio sat around the table with empty plates and full stomachs. They were currently discussing the move to Chicago that was soon to happen. Murphy had informed Cathy of their decision to place a hiatus on the Saints and make the move to a new city.

"Ye are welcome to come with us, if ye want." Murphy smiles as he reached for his beer.

"I don't think I could do that. You have already done so much for me." Cathy shifted nervously in her chair. She wanted nothing more than to follow her heart and move with the twins to Chicago, but she feared that she would merely be a nuisance to them.

Connor watched as his brother lost his smile. "We don't mind if ye come with us."

Cathy looked up hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

Murphy flashed his twin a huge smile. "Yeah, 'course we are."

"Alright then."


End file.
